suitsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kate Woods
Kate Woods ist eine australische Regisseurin, die bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie geführt hat. Biografie Woods begann ihrer Karriere 1984 als Second Assistant Director bei Folge 1 bis 4 und 10 bis 12 der australischen Fernsehserie "Sweet and Sour". 1986 war sie dann First Assistant Director bei dem australischen Fernsehfilm "Zwei gute Freundinnen (2 Friends)". 1987 gab Woods ihr Debüt als Regisseurin bei der australischen Fernsehserie "Relative Merits". Von 1989 bis 1992 führte sie bei 8 Folgen der australischen Fernsehserie "G.P." Regie und zwischen 1992 und 1993 bei 6 bzw. 4 Folgen der Fernsehserien "Phoenix" und "Police Rescue - Gefährlicher Einsatz (Police Rescue)". 1992 wurde Woods bei den Australian Film Institute Awards (AFI Awards) führ ihre Arbeit als Regisseurin an der Folge "Fond Memories" von "Phoenix" in der Kategorie Best Achievement in Direction in a Television Drama nominiert. 1993 wurde sie bei den AFI Awards in der selben Kategorie für ihre Arbeit an der Folge "Under Siege" von "Phoenix" nominiert. 1994 drehte Woods eine Folge der Fernsehminiserie "Escape From Jupiter", die für 2 AFI Awards nominiert war. Von 1994 bis 1995 arbeitete sie als Regisseurin an der Fernsehserie "Janus" an 6 Folgen, wovon "Not On The Merits" und "Without Consent" 1995 bei den AFI Awards in der Kategorie Best Episode in a Television Drama Series nominiert wurden. Beim Banff International Television Festival (BITF/heute: Banff World Media Festival) 1996 wurde die Folge "Spoons", bei der Woods Regie geführt hatte und wo Hugh Jackman seine zweite Rolle als Schauspieler spielte, in der Kategorie Best Episode in a Continuing Series nominiert. Beim BITF 1997 wurde die Fernsehminiserie "Simone de Beauvoir's Babies", bei der sie bei allen 4 Folgen Regisseurin gewesen war, genauso wie bei den Atom Film and Television Awards 1997 als Beste Mini-Serie nominiert und die Fernsehminiserie wurde auch bei den 1997er AFI Awards in der Kategorie Best Mini-Series or Telefeature nominiert. 2000 drehte Woods mit "Das Geheimnis der Alibrandis (Looking for Alibrandi)" ihren ersten Film als Regisseurin und erhielt dafür zahlreiche Nominierungen bei Preisverleihungen. Bei den AFI Awards 2000 war sie selbst war in der Kategorie Best Achievement in Direction nominiert und "Das Geheimnis der Alibrandis (Looking for Alibrandi)" in 8 weiteren Kategorien, darunter Bester Film und Beste Hauptdarstellerin, bei den Film Critics Circle of Australia Awards 2000 war der Film in 8 Kategorien, darunter Bester Film und Beste Regie, nominiert und gewann Beste Nebendarstellerin und Bestes Adaptiertes Drehbuch, bei den Inside Film Awards 2000 gab es weitere 5 Nominierungen, darunter Bester Film und Beste Darstellerin und 2001 bei den Variety Club of Australia Awards wurde Woods für den Heart Award for Direction nominiert. 2001 dreht sie dann die Fernsehminiserien "Changi", alle 6 Folgen, und "The Farm", alle 3 Folgen, worauf für Woods und die Projekte einige Nominierungen folgten. 2001 gewann "Changi" die Goldene Kamera beim US International Film & Video Festival, bei den New York Festivals 2001 gewann man World Silver for Best-Mini Series, bei den AFI Awards 2001 gab es Nominierungen in den Kategorien Best Telefeature or Mini-Series, Best Screenplay in a Television Drama und Best Actor in a Telefeature or Mini-Series und dazu noch einen Sieg in der Kategorie Most Outstanding Mini-Series/Telemovie, sowie 3 Nominierungen bei den TV Week Logie Awards 2002. Für "The Farm" gab es bei den AFI Awards 2001 die Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Actress in a Telefeature/Mini-Series und bei den TV Week Logie Awards 2002 verlor Woods quasi gegen sich selbst, da "The Farm auch in der Kategorie Most Outstanding Mini-Series/Telemovie nominiert war. Mit den Fernsehserien "Police Rescue - Gefährlicher Einsatz (Police Rescue)", "Escape from Jupiter", "Farscape - Verschollen im All (Farscape)" hatte sie bereits an australisch-britischen, australisch-japanischen und australisch-US-amerikanischen Co-Produktionen gearbeitet, allerdings waren 2006 die Fernsehserien "Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace)" und "Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (Bones)" die ersten 'richtigen' ausländischen bzw. in dem Fall US-amerikanischen Produktionen an denen Woods mitgearbeitet hat. Bei "Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace)" führte sie 4 Folgen in Staffel 4 bis 6 Regie und bei "Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (Bones)" saß Woods bis 2013 bei 8 Folgen auf dem Regiestuhl. Mit "Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit)" 2007 oder dann "Covert Affairs" und "Navy CIS: L.A. (NCIS: Los Angeles)" zwischen 2010 und 2012 folgten dann in den Jahren danach auch noch einige weitere US-Fernsehserien, bei denen sie als Regisseurin mitwirkte. 2008 bekam Woods dann den Michael Carson Award for Excellence In Television Drama Direction von der australischen Director's Guild verliehen. 2011 war es dann die neue Fernsehserie Suits, wo sie in Staffel 1 bei der Folge Rausgehauen Regie führte, bevor Woods 2012 zu Castle kam, wo sie bis 2016 in Staffel 4 bis 5 und 7 bis 8 bei 5 Folgen Regieaufgaben übernahm. 2015 war die Fernsehminiserie "MyChonny Moves In", bei der Woods bei 6 Folgen Regie führte eines von nur 4 australischen, eines war ein US-amerikanisch-australisches, Projekten, dass sie als Regisseurin begleitete, seitdem sie 2006 angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, wobei die anderen der Fernsehfilm "BlackJack: Ghosts", die Fernsehserie "City Homicide" und Fernsehserie "Camp", die Co-Produktion, waren. Seit 2015 kamen mit Fernsehserien wie Person of Interest oder Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) noch einige weitere Fernsehserien dazu, bei denen Woods als Gastregisseurin, also mit einer oder zwei Folgen pro Fernsehserie, zum Zuge kam. Credits Regisseurin * Staffel 1: Rausgehauen Filmografie (Auswahl) Es werden nur Fernsehserien bei denen sie bei zwei oder mehr Folgen Regie geführt hat aufgezählt, sowie jegliche andere Projekte. * 1989-1992: G.P. (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x13, 1x29, 2x26, 2x34, 2x38, 3x11, 3x21 & 4x5) * 1992-1993: Phoenix (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x4, 1x8, 1x12, 2x3, 2x7 & 2x11) * 1992-1993: Police Rescue - Gefährlicher Einsatz (Police Rescue, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x9, 2x12, 3x5 & 3x8) * 1993: The Feds: Deadfall (Fernsehfilm) * 1994: Heartland (Fernsehminiserie, Folgen 1x1-1x2) * 1994-1995: Janus (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2, 1x6, 1x10, 2x2, 2x9 & 2x13) * 1995: Correlli (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1, 1x6 & 1x10) * 1997: Simone de Beauvoir's Babies (Fernsehminiserie, Folgen 1x1-1x4) * 1997-1998: Raw FM (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5 & 1x12) * 1998: Wildside (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7-1x8) * 2000: Das Geheimnis der Alibrandis (Looking for Alibrandi) * 2000: Something in the Air (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x14-1x16) * 2001: The Farm (Fernsehminiserie, Folgen 1x1-1x3) * 2001: Changi (Fernsehminiserie, Folgen 1x1-1x6) * 2002: Worst Best Friends (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x4) * 2002-2003: MDA (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x15 & 2x1) * 2003: Always Greener (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x23-2x24) * 2003: Der Sleepover Club (The Sleepover Club, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x21-1x26) * 2004-2008: All Saints (Fernsehserie, Folgen 7x4, 11x28 & 11x36) * 2006-2007: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace, Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x13, 5x4, 5x22 & 6x5) * 2006-2013: Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (Bones, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x8, 5x9, 6x10, 7x7, 8x3, 8x5, 8x19 & 9x4) * 2007: Shark (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x11 & 2x4) * 2007: Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Fernsehserie, Folgen 9x4 & 9x9) * 2007: BlackJack: Ghosts (Fernsehfilm) * 2009: City Homicide (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x11-3x12) * 2010-2011: Covert Affairs (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7, 2x1 & 2x10) * 2010-2012: Navy CIS: L.A. (NCIS: Los Angeles, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x2, 2x17, 3x4 & 4x8) * 2011: Suits * 2012-2016: Castle (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x12, 5x2, 7x3, 7x19 & 8x13) * 2013: Do No Harm (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7-1x8) * 2014-2015: Rizzoli & Isles (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x14, 5x7 & 6x5) * 2015: MyChonny Moves In (Fernsehminiserie, Folgen 1x1-1x6) * 2015-2016: Person of Interest (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x14 & 5x7) * 2015-2016: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x9 & 4x5) * 2016: Underground (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7-1x8 & 2x5) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten